Li-ion battery has advantages such as high energy density, long cycle service life, environmental friendly and reproducible etc., which has been widely applied to various kinds of consumer electronic products. However, since the chemical systems of different Li-ion batteries are not the same, safety performance in abuse, in particular overcharge, becomes a great challenge of Li-ion battery. At present, the commonly adopted measure for improving safety performance in abuse is to connect an external protection device, such measure can significantly improve the safety performance of the Li-ion battery in abuse.
Currently, Li-ion battery for commercial use is generally welded with temperature fuse, circuit breaker, PTC and so on outside the battery as the safety protection device, when heat is generated due to abuse of the battery and then the temperature increases, the heat of the battery main body will be conducted to the temperature fuse, when the temperature is higher than the triggering temperature of the temperature fuse, the fuse will open and cut off the circuit, so as to guarantee safety of the battery.
Now in the market, the battery is mainly adhered by double faced adhesive tape, which performs poor thermal conductivity and insufficient adhesion. The present application is aiming at the defects and disadvantages existed in the prior art.